The Life and Love of Albus Potter
by starlight.moon.princess
Summary: Of all the things to make Albus Potter realise that he's in love with his best friend, a copy of "The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore" is pretty low on the list. But no matter what the women of the Weasley-Potter clan say, Scorpius Malfoy has a plan which is going to work, and he's going to stick to it no matter what. AlScor with Rose as a supporting character.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Welcome, welcome, to the first chaptered fic I've ever written for AlScor. This is going to be fun, lighthearted, and pathetically fluffy.

Hope you guys enjoy the ride!

Don't forget to R&R once you're done with this chapter, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this.

**WARNINGS: This is slash, which means there's a romantic relationship between two consenting males. If that's not your cup of tea, turn back now. You've been warned.**

* * *

With a name like his, Albus Severus Potter was bound to turn out a bit…eccentric. The first Potter in Slytherin, he had not only befriended Scorpius Malfoy, son of his father's childhood enemy, but he had also managed to find a way to make an interhouse friendship work. The fact that the other house member was a Gryffindor was something that made it all the more astonishing. The two Slytherin boys, along with the Gryffindor Rose Weasley were often referred to as the new Golden Trio of Hogwarts.

But despite all of this, his greatest eccentricity was undoubtedly his obsession with his namesakes. Albus Potter owned what was probably the largest library of books based on the lives of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape.

There was only a miniscule amount of published information about the two men that he did not possess. If something about the two had been written, Albus Potter almost definitely had it in his collection.

His parents were simply happy that he hadn't developed an obsession with potions, or Muggle sweets.

* * *

"…but honestly, all I really want is a copy of 'The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore.'"

"We know, Al!" Rose exclaimed, sounding annoyed. "It's not like you haven't told us the same thing a million times over the past month."

"Yeah, well, it's not like you guys can take a hint. I've been after that book for the last two years, and I've spent exactly that much time telling you'll about it," Albus complained.

"Not my fault that it's bloody expensive. It costs a fortune for a copy, you know that. Seriously, this would have been a lot easier if Uncle Harry hadn't burned his copy," Rose retorted.

"Yeah, Al. Think about the pockets of your poor relatives," James chimed in, amusing himself by annoying his younger brother.

"James," Albus began, the expression on his face morphing to one of complete irritation.

"Okay people, this is about one remark away from turning into another one of your famous Weasley-Potter feuds, and I'd rather not get involved in it again," Scorpius interjected, voice of reason as usual.

"Fine," Albus pouted, glaring at James.

"Figures you'd listen to boyfriend."

"James – " Albus made a lunge towards his brother, but Scorpius caught him just in time.

"Come on Al. I meant it when I said I didn't want to be involved this time."

"I'll catch you later when Scor isn't around," Albus promised, before turning to walk away with his best friend.

* * *

On Albus' fifteenth birthday, the Slytherins, along with some help from the members of the Weasley-Potter-Scamander clan who were still in Hogwarts, threw him a huge party in the Slytherin Common Room.

"Come on Potter! Open up a couple of those gifts!" Warren Nott exclaimed from the dance floor, where he was dancing with Lila Zabini.

"Fine, fine," Al laughed. "Anyone interested in seeing me tearing open these presents, apart from Scor and Rose, gather round."

As a crowd gathered around Albus, Scorpius and Rose, Al grabbed the present on the top of the pile, tearing at the paper covering it to reveal the latest book about the greatest wizarding entrepreneurs and the causes behind their success.

"This is brilliant! Thanks guys!" Albus exclaimed, turning to face Rose and Lysander.

"It's not that book on Dumbledore you wanted, but at least it'll help you with starting that chocolate factory thing of yours that you're always talking about."

The first gift seemed to set the mood for the night. Even though none of the gifts were what Al had been looking for, they were all brilliant in their own right. Chocolates, books, the new Firebolt courtesy Teddy and his parents, even a couple of tickets to hottest new club in wizarding London for Al to visit over the summer. Apart from the noticeable lack of that one book, Al had everything he could have asked for in front of him.

Al picked out the last gift from the pile, turning to face his best friend. "So what have _you_ gotten me, rich boy?" he asked teasingly. "A vacation with you and your family to someplace exotic, just like last year?"

"Why don't you open the gift and find out yourself?" Scorpius retorted. "For all you know, it's going to be the best gift of your life."

"I don't know. I mean, it's going to have to be pretty awesome to stand up to this year's haul. And we both know that I've got high expectations for you," Albus said, sounding doubtful.

"Instead of getting smart with me, why don't you just open the thing and tell me what you think about it?"

"You're no fun, you realize that right?" Al asked, pout evident in his voice as he tore at the perfectly wrapped gift.

"You know you could take a moment to appreciate the effort that I put into wrapping that and open it in a civilized manner, right?"

"Stop sounding full of self-pity. We both know that it's not you who wraps these things, it's Mitsy. Besides, I li…ke…op…"

"Al, what is it?" Dominique asked, sounding concerned.

"You…you…" Albus simply gaped at Scorpius, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"Told you it's the best gift you've ever received," Scorpius said, sounding smug.

Usually Albus would have retorted to that tone of voice immediately, but he just threw himself at his best friend, wrapping his arms around him in a bone-crushing hug. "You got me the _book_!" he exclaimed.

"I'm just going to go ahead and presume you like it," Scorpius said once he wrestled himself free of Albus' grip.

"Of course I do! This is perfect! With this in my hands, I only have like ten books left before I complete my Dumbledore collection! Scor – " Lost for words once again, Albus settled for wrapping the other boy in another hug, completely ignoring his protests.

"Al, let the poor boy breathe!" Penny Pucey called out, laughing at the sight of Scorpius gasping for air.

After another couple of seconds, Albus finally let go of his best friend, bouncing off towards their dorm room so he could get started on the book. Everyone was used to his slightly eccentric behavior when it came to his books, so the lack of the guest of honour did absolutely nothing to dampen the spirit of the party.

At the sight of her brother leaving, Lily broke away from her best friend and the boy she'd been crushing on for the past year, Dominic Zabini, and attached herself to Al.

"You do realise how much trouble Scorpius must have gone to to get his hands on the book, right?"

"I know!" Al exclaimed, still high over receiving the book. "Isn't it awesome?"

"So…"

"So what, Lils?"

"Well, there _has_ to be a reason behind Scor getting you that book…" Lily said, hinting at the obvious.

"Yeah," Albus said slowly, like Lily was being particularly slow. "It's because he's an amazing friend!"

Lily sighed. Her brother had always been a bit dense. "Yes, but what else? I mean, it's not like everyone spends that kind of money on their best friends."

"Yeah, but that's just because not everyone has that kind of money to spend."

"You're an idiot, you know that right Al?" Lily asked, annoyed at the obliviousness of her usually smart brother. "There's another reason why he got you that book!"

"Yeah, because he knew I wanted it!"

"No, you moron," Lily said, finally giving up all hope for him, "it's because he's in love with you! Just like you're in love with him!"

At the same time, Rose, Dominique, and the rest of Al's female cousins had congregated around Scorpius once the birthday boy left, cooing over his thoughtful gift.

"So," Dominique began, "have you told him yet?"

"Told him what?" Scorpius asked, attempting to look innocent.

"That innocent act doesn't work when we know what you're hiding, Scor. Have you told him that you're in love with him yet?" Rose demanded.

"No I haven't," Scorpius finally admitted, capitulating at the glare he was getting from Rose.

"Scorpius Malfoy!" Molly screeched, "You do know that that gift was anything but subtle! He's going to figure it out soon, and he should hear it from you!"

"Molly," Scorpius started.

"We all know that he's blind as a bat to both the fact that you love him and he feels the same way about you. You need to tell him so that he can see what we all do!"

"Rose –"

"Scorpius Malfoy, if you don't tell that boy soon, I will!"

"Guys!" Scorpius exclaimed, finally having had enough of the berating he was getting from the girls. "I already have a plan!"

"And what exactly is it?" Roxanne demanded.

"Do you really think I'm going to tell you guys?" Scorpius asked disbelievingly. "That's like giving you'll a free pass to meddle in it."

"Scor –"

"I'm certain that Al will tell Rose once he realizes what's happening. You can ask her for information then."

"At least give us a hint!" Lucy whined.

At the sight of her pout, Scorpius yielded. She had always been his favourite of Albus' family, not counting Rose of course. She was the only one who hadn't immediately pounced on him once the news of crush got out among The Cousins, as the Weasley-Potter clan along with their honourary family was popularly called in Hogwarts.

"There's a reason I got him that book, since you want to know so desperately."

"Wait, your plan revolves around a book?" Molly asked incredulously.

"See? _This_ is why I didn't want to tell you guys!" Scorpius complained. "It's a good plan! What's more, it'll actually work, unlike that pathetic thing James came up with over the summer!"

"Fine!" Rose said. "We'll let your plan play out. If it doesn't work though, you have to tell him directly."

"Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hope you like this my loves! Please don't forget to review, I feed on them :)**

**Think of me as a review vampire :P**

* * *

"I don't understand you Al, you know that right?"

"What exactly have I done now?" Albus asked his cousin. He and Rose were on their way to Arithmancy, the only class he didn't share with Scorpius.

"You've had that book for – Oh, Ly! I thought you'd decided to skip class today!" Rose broke off in the middle of berating Albus, suddenly breathless due to the appearance of Lysander Scamander at her side.

"And miss out on seeing someone as beautiful as you?" Lysander flirted, a genuine smile forming on his face at the sight of the girl next to him.

As Rose blushed, her face a furious red, Albus groaned in disgust. "Honestly you two, can't you just put everyone out of their misery and start dating already? It'd be much preferred to your sickeningly saccharine flirting."

Rose quickly turned her attention away from Lysander to scowl at Albus. "We are _not_ flirting!" she exclaimed loudly, causing everyone around them to turn and look at the trio curiously.

"Anyways," she continued in a softer voice, blushing an even deeper at the attention she was receiving, "the only reason you're saying that is cause you're jealous."

"Wait wait _what_?" Albus spluttered in shock, "jealous about _what_ exactly? The fact that Lysander is in love with you? You're welcome to him!"

"No you moron! You're jealous about the fact that there's no one who's interested in _you_!"

"So you're admitting that Lysander is in love with you?" Albus asked slyly.

"Wait – no – that's not what I –" This time it was Rose who was left spluttering.

"Hey, guys?" Lysander asked carefully, head rapidly moving from one cousin to the other, "don't I get a say in this argument? You know, since it's mostly about me?"

"No!" both of them snapped at him before returning to glare at each other.

"I did _not_ say that Lysander is in love with me!" Rose argued, finally having gotten her bearings back.

"No, but you didn't argue with me when I said that he was," Albus replied calmly, still smirking. "That's basically implying that he is."

"That's not – stop being so – Anyways, going back to what I was talking about," Rose said, scrambling to change the subject, "I cannot believe that you _still_ haven't finished that book of yours! You've been cribbing about wanting it for _ages_, and when you finally get your hand on it, it turns out that you haven't finished it even after having it for nearly a week!"

"It's called savouring it!" Albus protested, annoyed at the implication that he hadn't really wanted the book.

"And what exactly is _that_ supposed to mean?" Rose demanded, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for an explanation.

"Well, I'm only going to get to read the book for the first time once," Albus started, attempting to explain his feelings over his precious book to a person he just _knew_ wouldn't understand, "so I'm going to read it slowly. Savour the feeling of the new information, you know?"

Rose gave him a look that clearly said that she thought he was insane, but was willing to go along with his delusions for the sake of her sanity. "And what have you learned till now?" she asked, attempting to sound interested. She soon regretted it, however, once she saw the crazy gleam in Albus' eye. The only other person she knew whose eyes gleamed like that was her mother, which meant she was in for another boring Albus Potter lecture.

"Well, Rita Skeeter's spent the entire first chapter of the book detailing Dumbledore's death, which is _extremely_ fascinating. Did you know she thought that the relationship between him and my dad was "suspicious?" And what's even more unbelievable is that people actually believed her!"

"Really?" Lysander broke into the conversation, sounding interested.

"Yeah, and her account of his home life is just as fascinating. Completely untrue, of course, Dumbledore's father never abused him, but fascinating nonetheless," Albus said, starting to get excited. "And – wait a second," he broke off, turning to glare at Rose suspiciously, "I know _exactly_ what you're trying to do here!"

"What?" Rose asked, not even needing to fake the confusion in her voice.

"You're trying to get my mind off the conversation we were having about you and Lysander!"

"Guys, can we _please_ not talk about this?" Lysander asked, sounding ready to beg.

Once again, the cousins turned to snap at him. "No!"

"Well, if you really want to talk about this Al, let's talk about you and Scorpius!" Rose exclaimed. If Harry and Ron had seen her then, they would have advised Albus to run as far as he could. Having seen that look time and again on Hermione, they would have known that it didn't bode well for him.

But since they weren't there, Albus simply stared back at Rose, confused at the seemingly new direction the discussion had taken.

"What about me and Scorpius?"

"Oh my god, I cannot believe how dense you are!" Rose cried, irritation evident in every word. "Lily was right, you _are_ absolutely clueless!"

"Oi! You don't need to abuse me, you know! You can just _say_ whatever you want to say!" Albus said, sounding insulted.

"Did you ever even think about why you're so interested in whether Lysander and I are flirting with each other or not? Can't you just it's because you want Scorpius to be flirting with you?"

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about, Rose?"

Rose shook her head at the idiocy of her cousin. "The way you interact with Scorpius is _exactly_ the way I interact with Lysander. So yeah, maybe we're flirting with each other, but so are you and Scorpius! And the only reason you're interested in Lysander and me is to confirm that!"

Albus gawped at her. "Are you even listening to what you're saying Rosie? Scor and me are best friends, nothing more!"

"Well then, you need to take a look at that friendship once again! I guarantee you it's more than that! And Scorpius sees it too! Get a clue Albus Potter! You're. In. Love. With. Your. Best. Friend!"

"Guys!" Lysander's firm voice broke through their argument. "That's enough! People are staring. Besides, if we don't get a move on, we're going to be late for class."

The two of them looked around. They had been so engrossed in their argument that they hadn't realized that a small crowd of students had gathered around them, staring at them with morbid fascination. At Rose's glare, they quickly dispersed.

"This isn't over," Rose hissed at Albus as they made their way to the Arithmancy classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for neglecting this!**

**I hope this makes up for it!**

* * *

As soon as Astronomy finished, Albus quickly gathered his books and made a beeline for the Slytherin dormitories. The last thing he wanted was to listen to Rose harping on about how he was in love with Scorpius and needed to see the light.

In the privacy of his dorm, Albus removed his copy – and he still couldn't believe that he had a copy of it – of_ The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore_. No matter what he cousins might believe of his obsession over the book, it was actually the most interesting thing he had read in a long time.

Though mostly composed of malicious lies, Rita Skeeter's writing really helped show how stupid rumours could spread easily through the influence of one writer, and have the power to change how someone was viewed in history. Thankfully, the Ministry had caught on to her lies and had forced her to sell any future biographies that weren't approved by the subject in the fiction section of book shops, and his father had personally made sure to look for and destroy copies of her books that could cause harm.

Of course, that was what had resulted in the difficulty he had faced when trying to obtain the book in his hands by himself, but now that he finally had it, it was much easier to forgive his dad for doing the right thing.

Besides, despite the fact that the majority of the book was fabricated, it was the little kernels of truth that Albus was interested in, specifically the part about his relationship with Grindelwald. Dumbledore's portrait refused to talk to anyone on that subject, and with Bathilda Bagshot and Grindelwald himself dead, the book, with its transcription of the information Skeeter had gotten out of Bagshot, was the only truthful account of what had actually happened between the two of them.

He quickly turned the pages of the book to the part where he had stopped reading. _Chapter 10, The Greater Good._

Before he started reading, he noticed parts of the chapter had been highlighted. They were probably notes made by the previous owner, but they piqued Albus' curiosity. After all, there had to be a reason for them to have been highlighted.

He quickly flipped through the book a little more until he reached the sections he was looking for and started to read.

_This author has already brought you the truth behind Grindelwald and Dumbledore's supposed climactic duel, and yet, one question still remains. What was the true nature of the relationship between the two boys?_

_Their friendship has been confirmed by Grindelwald's aunt Bathilda Bagshot, as my dear readers have no doubt already seen. And yet, Bagshot has implied that there was much more to their relation._

_Transcribed from this author's interview with Bagshot:_

"_Oh, those two boys were always around one another. If we couldn't find one, all we needed to do was find the other and there he would be!_

_There was quite a bit of talk about the unnatural closeness they shared, of course. The two of them knew each other better than their own selves, I would say. They were always talking, always planning. Sometimes it seemed like the two of them shared a brain. That type of friendship was bound to result in talk._

_Neither Gellert nor Albus ever told me anything a relationship that went beyond friendship between them, so I can't tell you anything for sure. But I was always certain that there was more to the bond_ _they shared. They were too close for it to be just friendship._

_It worried me, of course. A relationship between two boys wouldn't have raised any eyebrows in the wizarding world, but we were living in a village that mainly consisted of muggles. If word had gotten out about it…well, let me tell you, sometimes it was easier not knowing."_

_So is that it? Is that the reason for Dumbledore's closeness to Grindelwald? His famous reluctance to talk about anything to do with him?_

_Was Albus Dumbledore in love with Gellert Grindelwald?_

_I'll let you decide, dear reader. But one thing's for certain – this author already know what she thinks._

Albus reeled back from the pages in shock. He had known of the possibility of a relationship between the men, of course – everyone did, after what his father had revealed he had seen in his visions into Voldemort's mind.

But to read Bathilda Bagshot's description of it, and her reasons for suspecting something more than friendship between – it reminded him of his own friendship with Scorpius. The two of them behaved exactly like what Bagshot had described in the book.

Were Rose and Lily right?

_Was_ he in love with Scorpius Malfoy?

An hour ago he would have scoffed at the possibility, but now…after reading Rita Skeeter's words, he couldn't help but think about their friendship once again. He had never liked anyone else taking up too much of Scorpius' time, and he had hated Lila Zabini and Louise Ellis when Scor had dated them – and once they broke up, he was back to enjoying their company.

Albus had never paid too much attention to those incidents, but now that he thought about them, they practically read like a manual on how to realise when you were in love with your best friend.

"Judging by how deep in thought you are, I'm guessing you read it."

At the sound of Scorpius' voice coming from behind him, Albus jerked up violently. Heart thumping, he turned to face his best friend (crush? love? Al didn't even know what to call him anymore).

"H-Hey," he stammered out. "What're you talking about? Read what?" There was no way Scor could know about what he had just read and the thoughts that were racing through his head.

"You don't need to play dumb with me, you know," Scorpius said with a humourless smile. "I know about the highlighted section."

"Wait, _what_?" Albus asked, utterly astounded. "I didn't think you had any interest in reading this book? How could you know about it?"

"I was the one who highlighted those sections in the first place."

* * *

**I'm _so_ sorry about the end!  
**

**But hey, at least you know that they actually talk in the next chapter ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope this lives up to everyone's expectations!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Al stared at Scorpius in shock. "Why would do that?" he asked.

Scorpius walked over to Albus' bed and sat down next to him. "You're rather clueless, you know that right?"

Albus' surprise was quickly replaced by indignation. "What exactly do you mean by that?" he demanded, sounding put out.

"I'm not accusing you of anything," Scorpius scrambled to reply, a faintly amused glint in his eye. "Just stating a fact. You don't notice things that are staring you right in the face."

"And what have I not noticed?" Albus asked, scowl still fixed on his face.

"The fact that I'm in love with you," was Scorpius' simple reply.

"Wh- _What_?" Albus gasped, forgetting his annoyance and gawking at Scorpius in amazement.

"Lily and Rose have been trying to tell you this for ages, Al, you can't really tell me that it's a complete surprise."

"Of course it is!" Albus exclaimed. "If had had even the slightest inkling about it sooner, I'd have said something!"

"Yes well…like I said, you tend to ignore the most obvious things," Scorpius said, a wry smile on his face. "I've been mad over you for ages. I didn't think I could be more obvious if I tried…though evidently, I wasn't obvious enough."

"Ye- Yeah," Albus stammered, trying to clear his head of the shock. He could not believe that Scorpius – his best friend Scorpius – had just admitted to being in love with him. What made it even more unbelievable was that the revelation had come just moments after he had realised his own feelings for the other boy.

Which reminded him...

"Why did you highlight those sections anyways?"

"Did you know that you're even more obvious than I am?" Scorpius asked him cryptically.

"I – don't know what that has to do with anything," Albus replied, returning to being confused. It had barely been half an hour since Scorpius had revealed his presence and Albus' emotions had already been pulled through the ringer. "But no, I didn't realise that I was being obvious about anything."

"Yes, that's where you being oblivious comes in," Scorpius told him cheekily, before turning serious once more. "It's pretty obvious that you have feelings for me too, you know. Or at least, that's what your cousins have convinced me of, so I hope they're right. But I knew that you wouldn't figure anything out if all you had to go on were the various interventions your family had decided to stage. You needed to realise it for yourself. I was going to buy you that book anyways, but when I was flipping through it, I saw that section and well, it was obvious how I was going to make you realise that you had feelings for me too."

"Wait, so you highlighted those sections in the express hope that reading them would result in me realising that I'm in love with you?" Albus asked, surprise showing on his face.

"I'd take a crush too," Scorpius shrugged in reply.

"That…is the most _idiotic_ plan I have _ever_ heard of!" Albus exclaimed.

Scorpius' face fell. "Oh," he whispered. "Well…I…Let's just forget about all of this, okay?" he asked, devastation written in every line of his face and every word he spoke.

Albus quickly ran through his words in his mind, realising immediately what they had sounded like. As Scorpius made to get up from the bed, Albus' hand shot out and grabbed him, preventing him from leaving.

He rolled over and sat up, pulling the blond boy towards him.

"You are an idiot," he whispered, cupping Scorpius' face in his hands.

"Al, leave me," Scorpius replied, struggling against him ineffectively.

"You misunderstood me, Scor. The plan was idiotic, sure, but I never said that it wasn't successful."

"Wh-?" Scorpius asked, stopping his struggling to look at Albus with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"I love you too, you moron," Albus murmured before closing the slight gap between them.

The feel of Scorpius' lips against his was like heaven to Albus. With just one taste, he was addicted – he had to have more. He nibbled at Scor's lips, beginning him for entrance. When he opened his mouth, allowing Albus' tongue to slip inside, he was sure that the sheer pleasure of being able to taste Scor was making him float. There was no way that any greater pleasure than this existed on earth, and it was all Albus'.

Albus would have been more than happy to spend the rest of his life tangled up in Scorpius, but unfortunately, they needed to breathe, so they were forced to separate.

"Hey," Albus whispered breathlessly as he pulled away from Scorpius.

"Hey," the other boy replied, the happiness on his face making him look even more ethereally gorgeous than he normally did.

"You're glowing, did you know that?" Albus asked inanely, before blushing at how absurd the question must have sounded.

But Scorpius just flashed him a radiant smile. "It's probably because of how happy I am."

"Does this mean-"

"If you think I'm letting you get away from me now, Albus Potter, you've got another thing coming," Scorpius told him sternly, answering him before he could complete asking his question. "Of _course_ we're dating now."

Before Albus could pull his boyfriend – _boyfriend_ – in for another kiss, a loud knock on the door to the dorm broke them apart.

"Both of you come out _**now**_," they heard Lily's demanding voice say. "You can make out later; we want to know what happened."

"And don't even try to pretend you aren't there," Rose called out. "Louis saw Scorpius go into the dorm, and I know you ran in there to read that damned book of yours Albus!"

The two boys grinned sheepishly at each other.

"Well, I guess it's time to go and face the music," Scorpius said, a blush spreading on his face at Lily and Rose's hollered words.

"You know they all love you right," Albus asked, amused at Scorpius' nervousness. "In fact, it's a very likely possibility that I'm going to be threatened with dire harm if _I_ break _your_ heart, not the other way around."

"I know," Scorpius said, blush refusing to recede, "but…it would have been nice to keep it between us for some time."

"It would have," Albus agreed, "but realistically, we both know that keeping anything from my family was never going to be possible. At least it's only my cousins and siblings. Can you imagine what it would be like if it was our parents?"

Scorpius threw Albus a horrified look. "Don't even joke about that. They may have gotten better at standing each other, but I have no doubt that my father's going to faint when I tell him I'm dating you."

"Come on," Albus said with a short laugh as he wrapped his arms around Scorpius, gently pecking him on the lips before grasping his hand in his. "It's time to face the family."

* * *

**I'm most probably writing an epilogue with the cousins, but I'm not a 100% sure. I do know that I'll be writing a sequel with the parents' reactions, though, so look out for it soon :)**

**Please don't forget to leave a review with your comments :)**


	5. Chapter 5

The two boys walked down the stairs of the dorm to the sight of the entire Weasley-Potter clan, plus friends and partners, lounging in the Slytherin Common Room. Money was exchanging hands, and from what Albus could see, almost all of them were involved in an exchange of some kind or the other – if not money, then Chocolate Frog Cards or something of the kind.

"You guys _bet_ on us?" he cried, completely outraged.

"Of course we did," Lily told him breezily as she collected her winnings for a scowling Fred. "The two of you are the most interesting thing that's happened in Hogwarts in _years_. Sons of mortal enemies who form an unlikely friendship? It would have extremely irresponsible of us not to bet on when you would start dating."

"Oi! What about the entire piglet episode with James, Fred, Dom and the first years? I would have thought that would have been the most interesting thing!"

"Yes it was," Lorcan told him slowly, as though trying to explain something to a particularly thick piece of wood, "But it wasn't something we could have guessed early and therefore bet on, was it? You two starting to date has been inevitable. The only question that remained was when it would happen."

"But-" Albus tried once again.

"You should be happy we tried push you two together even when we knew we would lose our bets,' Lucy told him sternly. "Stop being upset over the betting, you're sounding rather ungrateful."

Albus stared at his insane family, mouth open as he tried to form words. After a few moments, he gave up and tossed his hands in the air, giving up. "I don't even know what to tell you insane people," he said.

"So," Rose said, pouncing on Scorpius as soon as he sat down, "Tell us _everything_! I want to know exactly what that godforsaken _book_ had to do with anything, and how exactly did you convince him that he's in love with you?"

"Well, you all know how I found the book right?" Scorpius asked as all of Al's female relatives crowded around him, eager to hear the story.

"Of course we do," Dom said. "Al's gone over and over it ever since he got it."

"Well, I had to go through it once to make sure it was in good condition before I could buy it, of course," Scorpius continued. "Which was when I found-"

"Don't continue with that," Al said, "It'll only encourage them to try and interfere more in our relationship."

Before Lucy could reply, Al noticed something out of the corner of his eye and let out an irritated cry.

Scorpius immediately turned his attention to Al. "What happened?" he asked, sounding concerned.

Albus ignored him, striding over to where Louis was sitting and pulling a piece of parchment from him. "Who're you sending that to?"

Louis looked at calmly, a trait acquired from his father. "Calm down, Al, I'm not writing to the parents. Just thought that Vic and Ted would like to know the newest development in the family," he said.

"Oh," Albus said, returning the parchment as a deep blush stained his cheeks. "Sorry. It's just that-"

"We _know_, Al," James said, rolling his eyes. "We aren't stupid enough to tell one of the parents before you and Scor decide that you two are ready for it."

"Since we're on the topic," Lucy said, turning the attention back to Scorpius, "We already know how our family will react to this news, but what about your parents and grandparents?"

Scorpius smiled wryly. "My father's been under the impression that I'm going to start dating Lily anytime now. The rest of my family knows about Al, and they've had a lot of time to get used to it, but I'm hoping someone's around when I owl my father so that I can have memories of him fainting. He'll accept it, of course, but he'll need some time to get over the shock first."

While Scorpius was talking, Albus sat down next to him and curled up at his side. Scorpius unconsciously wrapped his arms around him.

It was only when the girls looked at them with sappy smiles on their faces that the two boys realised the position they were in. Scorpius opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment, the door to the common room opened.

Everyone in the room froze, looking towards the entrance. Two second year girls walked in, giggling madly. At the sight of Albus and Scorpius curled up together, the giggles tripled in the number, and they practically sprinted to their dorm, no doubt intending to discuss the newest Hogwarts romance.

"Well," Lysander said to the suddenly silent room, "There goes your intention of waiting for some time before going public. I hope you guys have a plan to break the news to our families."

* * *

**And there we have it! The last chapter!  
**

**I've just finished my first multi-chapter guys! *throws confetti to celebrate***

**I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did, and I hope you'll join me for the sequel! It should be up by the end of the moth :)**

**Don't forget to drop a review :)**


End file.
